Gundam Pie
by Mystera
Summary: Okay...I scare myself... The G-Boyz watch American Pie, and Heero gets a *little* to influenced from it. ^_^ And Duo hears weird voices in his head... Enjoy and Review! ^_^


  
  
  
  
If you don't know what a " happy dance" is,..it means to, well... ya know...fuck!  
  
Disclaimer: I Don't own anything . What do I own ??? Zippyitydoda. zippo, zilch, nada!  
And here we go with the fun...  
************************************************************************  
It was a dull Friday night, and the G-boys had nothing to do. Soo... They sent Duo to go rent a movie! ( they're stupid) Guess what he rented?  
  
Wufei: What a weak movie!...What weak men!  
  
Duo: Sounds like somethin' I would do!  
  
Quatre: Wait... they were trying to make babies?  
  
Trowa: No, they were trying to lose their virginity before they got to college.  
  
Quatre: What's a virgin??  
  
Heero: Wait, someone answer my question first!... Why did that guy wanna fuck a pie?  
  
That's RIGHT! Duo rented " American Pie"!   
  
Trowa: I'm tired, it's late, I'm goin' to bed.  
  
Quatre: Me too! *skips his way to bed*  
  
Wufei: ...weak movie...er...*storms off to bed*  
  
Duo: Well, I'm glad they enjoyed it!! * runs off into the kitchen*   
  
Heero:.......*goes to bed*  
  
Heero still didn't get the pie thing..But tomorrow, he was gonna know more that he wanted.........  
  
NEXT DAY!  
  
A groggy Heero walks to the door to get the paper. While bringing the paper back in the house, he noticed a note on it. He sat down at the kitchen table and read the note:  
  
Dear G-boys,  
The girls and I were wondering if you want to go to lunch with us at a new bakery down the street. Call me!  
Signed,   
Relena, and the girls.  
P.S.   
Hilde is...sick, so she cant come.  
  
Heero finished the note, turned around, and saw the worse thing you could see at 6:00 in the morning....  
  
Duo. A very giddy Duo at that.  
  
Duo: I read the note over your shoulder, so are we gonna go???  
  
Heero: Go ask the others, I don't care.  
  
Duo: K!  
  
Heero(to himself): He's to damn perky....  
  
Duo runs in the kitchen 5 minutes later...  
  
Duo: This is what they said: Quatre: un...okey...mmff,   
Trowa: ..*snore* whatever...go away.  
Wufei: ..get out of here, crack head! Fine, go away!  
So I guess they don't mind!!  
  
Heero: Fine. We'll go..  
  
LATER THAT DAY!  
  
  
Duo somehow managed to get all of the guys out of the house without fighting. The girls said they would meet them around the corner, soooo the met them around the corner!  
  
Heero: What's the name of the place we're going to again?  
  
Duo: That is for me to know and for you to find out!!  
  
Quatre: Gee.. that's great , Hey there they are!  
  
They spotted the girls, then run up to them.  
  
Duo: Hey, guys, tell them what the name of the bakery is. ^-^  
  
Relena,Dorothy,Sally: *giggle* The...*giggle* Happy Happy Bakery!   
  
G-boys-Duo: O.o  
  
Duo: Yep! So we can do the Happy Dance...  
  
Everyone: O.o  
  
Duo: ...all the way to The Happy Happy Bakery!!  
  
They made their way to the*ahem* Happy Happy bakery, while having to listen to Duo's Happy Dance song. He also made up a screwed up happy dance of his own..but I won't get into that! ^_^ When they arrived (big word! go me!), to the G-Boys displeasure (another big word! I'm on a roll!) the whole bakery was painted happy colors( ex. pink, yellow) and the music they played was similar to the Barney the Dinosaur theme( O.o)  
Their waitress was anything but happy happy, she wore all black, gothic style clothes, and spoke in a very tired voice. The only thing colorful about her was her red hair.  
  
Goth Waitress: Hello there, welcome to Happy *cough* Happy  
Bakery. Would you like to take a tour of our bakery, or would you like to eat in our deli?  
  
Wufei: We'll-  
  
Relena: Take the tour.  
  
Goth Waitress: Right then. This way, please.  
  
Wufei: ..weak onna..hmph!  
  
Relena: Did you say something Wufei?  
  
Wufei: What? No, nothing....  
  
Heero: ..yeah, right, look who's weak now, Wufei.  
  
Wufei: *deathglare*  
  
Heero: Ohhh, you'll pay for that! Deathglare is MINE!  
  
Goth Waitress: *ahem*  
  
*Heero and Wufei look around, everyone is looking at them.*  
  
H&W: *sweatdrop* heh heh.. we'll be good...  
  
Goth Waitress: Ok then.. let's go on with the tour. On  
to the cookie room.  
  
They all walk throught the employees only door, and see a room  
full of fresh-baked cookies, of all different sorts.  
  
Dorothy: Mmm..It smells soo good...  
  
Duo: Hey! Brainstorm! *Starts doing cookie monster impression*  
C is for cookie! Thats good enough for me! C is for cookie!  
That's good enough for...  
  
Everyone: O.o  
  
Duo: ...What??  
  
Goth Waitress: Please stop before I unleash my powers of hell! I'm  
Frickin' sick of working in a 'Barney the dinosaur'  
atmosphere! Hearing Sesame Street songs isn't any better!!  
  
Everyone: *sweatdrops*  
  
Duo: Sorry, Ms.Lina.  
  
Goth Waitress: NANI?!   
  
Duo: I know it's you, Lina.  
  
Goth Waitress: But-  
  
Duo: The voice named Xelloss in my head told me. ^_^  
  
Goth Waitress: NAMAGOMI! SHOW YOURSELF!!  
  
Xelloss: * appears,floating indian-style over Duo's head*  
Hello, Lina-san! I found you!  
  
Lina: Dammit! Go to hell!  
  
Xelloss: I don't wanna go home! ^_^  
  
Lina: Let me finish my job, then I'll deal with you!  
  
Xelloss: K! I'll stay in Duo's mind for a while! Bai bai!*dissapears*  
Lina: Thank the....nevermind.. On with the tour!  
  
EveryonebutDuoandLina:O.o  
  
Lina the waitress guides them into the next room, the pie room...  
  
Lina: This is where our fresh baked pies are kept until bought. Our favorite flavor is Apple!  
Trowa: You seem a little more hyper since you saw that voice inside of Duo's head, Ms.Goth lady  
Lina: My name is Lina, I am a sorceress, and if I wanted to I can kill you or anyone right now.  
Wufei: Bring it on, Onna!!  
  
Lina: Fire...nevermind...I can't... That time of the month, ya know?   
  
Quatre: Anyways, these pies remind me of the movie last night...  
  
Trowa: Yeah , I guess they do.  
  
Duo: *big weird grin* he he  
  
Lina: O.o,.....on to the next room.  
  
Everyone goes, except for Heero. Heero had something to do...  
  
Heero's thoughts  
Hey, here's my opporotunity to see what it's like...Should I? What if Relena walks in?  
....What if she wants in on the fun??^_^ Well...I'm going for it. Mission excepted.  
*Heero takes off his pants, gets on a pie, and gets jiggy wit' it*  
  
Duo: *comes in, still oblivious* Heero! Hey, Heero ! Where are you??-  
*sees Heero screwin the pie* O.o! HAHAHAHAH!!!! Looks like the movie had   
an influence on you!!^_^  
Heero: Omae o koroso.*deathglare* Tell anyone and die.  
  
Duo: The voice in my head thinks your sexy.  
  
Heero: Let the voice in your head screw itself.  
  
Duo: The voice in my head says it's tired of doing that. The voice in my head is tri-sexual.  
  
Heero: O.o?  
  
Duo: Girls, guys, and other.  
Heero:....Right....*gets up and puts on his pants*  
  
Duo: The voice in my head-Xellos- is gonna tell Lina.  
  
Heero: ? Omae o koroso.  
  
Duo: Hey, its not me! It's Xelloss in my head!  
  
Heero: This is freaky, lets go.  
  
*They walk out, and Duo's singin some wacky theme to the words "let's get it on, pie! you and I!"*   
  
*The voice(xelloss) tells lina about heero screwin the pie*  
  
Lina: What?! That guy fucked a pie?????!!!  
  
*Everyone looks at Heero*  
  
Heero: It was just ..there! I couldn't help it!!!  
  
Everyone:O.o  
  
Sally: Let's go home while we can...  
  
Trowa: ..............  
  
Quatre: Heero??  
  
Duo: *evil grin*  
  
Heero: Omae o koroso.  
  
Relena: Heero! I'll never look at you the same way again! ^_^  
  
Heero:...........lets go home.  
************************************************************************  
You likE???  
Review?  
Dont mind the slayers input. I WAS gonna just have the Goth Waitress the whole time, but then I got an idea. ^_^ If you dont know what slayers is, dont flame!!  
  



End file.
